Haemar's Shame
is a cave located in . Description This cave is just off the main road that goes through the mountain pass connecting Helgen and Ivarstead. The cave is southwest of Ivarstead and southeast of Helgen. The cave is divided into two sections, Haemar's Shame and Haemar's Cavern. It is occupied by several vampires and has a shrine dedicated to the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile. Haemar's Cavern The cave's floor and some of its walls are covered with snow. There are several large connected caverns with some man-made wooden structures and furniture set in place. There is an Alchemy Lab in one of the chambers. Multiple bandits have been slaughtered and enthralled by the vampires. Haemar's Shame At back of the cavern a passage leads into the next portion of the cave system. At the entrance there will be a Frostbite Spider. One of the rooms has an Arcane Enchanter. The final large room is a large worked stone room with a shrine and statue dedicated to Clavicus Vile. Past the shrine, some iron bars open onto a ledge overlooking the road outside. The gate is initially closed; to lower the bars use the chain on the wall to the right side of it. Notable Loot *Destruction Skill Book: Response to Bero's Speech - on a table in Haemar's Cavern. *Chest with random loot - behind the statue of Clavicus Vile in the final room. Quests *In the quest A Daedra's Best Friend, the Dragonborn follows Barbas, a dog capable of speaking telepathically, to this location. *In the quest Onmund's Request, the Dragonborn finds a staff for Enthir and brings it back to him in exchange for Onmund's amulet. *Possible location of a totem in the quest Totems of Hircine. *Possible location of Shalidor's writings during Shalidor's Insights. *Possible location of one of the Vampire Lord Rings in the quest Rings of Blood Magic, given by Feran Sadri in Castle Volkihar. *Possible location of Meridia's beacon. Trivia *If one enters this cave for the first time while doing the quest A Daedra's Best Friend and then leave the cave immediately without following Barbas further into the cave and return a day or two later he may have killed all of the enemies in the final room of the cave which contains the shrine of Clavicus Vile, including the Master Vampire. Facilities * Alchemy Lab - in Haemar's Cavern. * Arcane Enchanter - in Haemar's Shame. Alchemy Ingrediants *Salt Pile *Spider Egg Bugs * : If the quest A Daedra's Best Friend has already been completed, the loading screen will crash when trying to complete Totems of Hircine. It is possible to hack the quest by using 'setstage CR12 20' in console, then return the totem to the Underkeep. * : After the completion of A Daedra's Best Friend, enemies won`t spawn after reentering the cave a second time. All bodies of slain enemies seem to have vanished. * : Its possible for the statue of Clavicus Vile to completely disappered.